The Wedding
by GoddessOfDeathX
Summary: Izaya has heard the news of Shizuo and Vorona's wedding. He has to deal with his feelings, and so does Shizuo. Shinra stands in the middle of the two, keeping both on the right track to happiness. How will Izaya deal with the news? How will Shinra help his friends? Who will Shizuo choose...?
1. Chapter 1

'Attention... I've lost his...'  
Izaya was leaning back in his desk chair, spinning, much like his head was at the moment.

_~flashback~_

_TarouTanaka private mode : ... Izaya-san?_

_Kanra private mode : Yes?_

_TarouTanaka private mode : I'm sure you've already heard, but... Kida-kun told me that _

_Shizuo-san is engaged... to a Russian woman... Vorona, I think her name was._

_Izaya's body froze for a moment, mind completely blank. After 11.64 seconds, Izaya was able to type. His fingers slowly taped the keys of the keyboard. _

_Kanra private mode : Ah, yes... the brute found an emotionless girl that can handle his stupidity._

_TarouTanaka private mode : So it really is true then?_

_Kanra private mode : Yes, I believe it is... Well, I must go. Buh-bye!_

_~flashback end~_

It had been four hours, thirty three minutes, and forty seven seconds since Mikado had something that he hadn't heard a word of, something that had quite the impact on him. Izaya had been spinning in his chair and thinking for all that time.  
'Back than it use to be so easy to get his attention... There was no one to distract him, take him away from me... After high school ended... we slowly drifted apart, saw less and less of each other. Then we parted ways for almost two whole years... and this happened... I'm so stupid! I should have watched him like before... Now Shizuo's going to MARRY some blonde bitch!'  
Izaya lowered his head down to the surface of his desk. 'What should I do?' He slowly closed his eyes. "What can I even do...?"

The next morning was a bright and sunny one, one that certainly did not match Izaya's mood. He had decided to go talk to Shinra, even if that did mean stepping foot into Ikebukuro. Being more careful then usual, Izaya walked to Shinra's. When he got there, it looked like Shinra had guessed that Izaya would come to visit at one point in the next few days.  
Neither of the two sat on the couch, both hoping this wouldn't last long. Izaya stood near the door, Shinra a few feet back, near the center of the rather large room. Before Shinra spook, he closed his eyes, putting his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.  
"So, I assume you've heard the news." Shinra said. "Yes..." was Izaya's reply. "And how are you handling things?" "... I'd say quite well, actually." Shinra now opened his eyes. "So nothings broken?" "Nothing." "Not even your heart?"  
Izaya was now the one to close his eyes, tilting his head downward slightly. "Don't try to make me say more then I want too, Shinra." "Alright then, I'll try not too." "... I just don't get it... when did those two get so close?" "Work, I suppose." Izaya looked up at Shinra with a slight scowl on his face. "No human could ever love a monster!" "Then what exactly are you, Izaya?"  
Izaya went silent, looking away from Shinra. "It doesn't really matter what I am... he's probably forgotten about me anyway..."

* * *

Whooo chapter 1~!

My writing skills are shit, but I hope you enjoy this anyway...

And yes, yes, I know, I'm not a fan of Vorona either. -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding his cell phone up to his ear. "So... he thinks I've forgotten about him?" He asked in a 'blank' tone. "Yes." Shinra answered. 'I could never forget about Izaya...' "Well I'm glad you told me, Shinra, thanks." "Of course."

"I'm assuming you two are tolding about Izaya, yes?" Shizuo looked over to see Vorona standing outside the door to his bedroom. "Yes..." Shizuo answered. Shinra's voice soon came from the phone, saying good bye. Shizuo closed his cell phone, putting attension to Vorona.

She soon looked down slightly. 'I feel this marriage could ruin Izaya ans Shizuo's relationship... Why do I care? I like Shizuo, and I don't care about Izaya's feelings! But... I do care about Shizuo's...' "Do you really want to marry me, Shizuo?" Vorona asked, looking back at Shizuo with a blank expression on her face.

Shizuo was silent for a moment. "Not sure..." "I understand... but if you change your mind, please tell me." Shizuo lightly nodded and Vorona walked down the hall way. 'I suppose it all depends on who Shizuo chooses in the end.'

* * *

This chapter is probably going to be the shortest... yeah ._.

But I hope you liked it~! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya lightly sighed, sitting at his desk. It was raining outside the large window of Izaya's 'office'. He was still in a bit of shocked about the news, buut he was handling things quite well.  
There soon was a knock at the front door. Izaya wasn't expecting anyone, and didn't really feel like talkig to anyone, so he stayed in his seat and was silent. "Izaya... I know you're in there." Izaya lightly gasped to himself. Shizuo was standing outside his front door. ".. you could just break down the door, you know..." "I know, but I don't think that would make you feel any better..."  
There was a silence for a moment, then the door opened slightly. "... you can come in." Izaya opened the door enough for Shizuo to step inside. "Thanks." When the door closed, the room was fairly dark, the only light came from the large window and Izaya's computer screen. "So this is a part of handling things well?" Shizuo asked. Izaya was silent for a moment. "Why are you here, Shizuo...?" "To talk." "Why now?" Shizuo shifted slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I would have come to talk at one point, but since Shinra told me how you were doing, I came now." "I'm not sure if I should consider that sweet or not..." "Well I think I've been a bit selfish till now." "I can see how you might think that..." Izaya lowered his head slightly. "But I guess there wasn't much of a reason for you to tell me you were engaged..." Izaya walked over to the couch and sat down, soon to be joined by Shizuo.  
"Do you love her, Shizuo?" "I certainly care for her..." "Why did you propose?" "It's rare for someone to like me... and I didn't want to lose someone like that..." Izaya looked down slightly. 'I could of been that someone...' Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who turned his head the other way.  
Shizuo put an arm around Izaya's shoulder, bringing his against his chest. Izaya lightly blushed at the action and looked up at Shizuo. "I don't know if I'm going to go through with this marriage, Izaya..." "... does Vorona know about that?" "Yes, she seems okay with it... she does want to know what I'm thinking of it, of course." Izaya looked over to the large window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds. "I see."

Shizuo walked down the street, dialing a number on his cell phone, then brought it to his ear. "Hello?" Shinra answered. "Hey, Shinra." "Oh hey, Shizuo. So how'd it go with Izaya?" "Well." "Ah, that's good." "Yes..." Shizuo looked up ahead at Ikebukuro, then turned his head back to see Izaya's apartment complex. "I've... made my descision."


	4. Chapter 4

"My, it's been quite the ride these past four years." Izaya said as he looked at himself in the large mirror. "Indeed it has... You know, I never thought I'd see yo in a dress." Namie said as she looked up and down Izaya's figure. "It looks rather nice on you." Izaya smiled and turned to face Namie. "Why thank you~ I hope Shizu-rin likes it as well." "So he doesn't know that you're going to be wearing a dress?" "Nope~" "Well then, His reaction should be fun to see." Izaya nodded. Soon Mairu and Kururi knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Oh wow, that dress looks amazing on you, Iza-nii~!" Mairu said, followed by Kururi saying "Amazing." "Thank you~" "The wedding is about to begin, soon to be Izaya Heiwajima~" Mairu said as she took hold of one of Izaya's hands. Before Mairu dragged Izaya off, Namie walked over to him and draped the long veal over him.  
As Izaya followed his sisters, he couldn't help but look back on how Shizuo and his relationship had changed.

_~flash back~_

_It had been four days since Shizuo had come over to talk to Izaya, and now he was at Izaya's doorstep once again. Shizuo lightly smiled at Izaya. He walked towards him and rested his forehead against Izaya's. "I think I'd be much happier with you, Izaya." Izaya's eyes widened slightly. "R-Really?" "Really." Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo, hugging him a bit tightly. Shizuo lightly wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him a bit closer, and lightly whispered "You're the only one for me, Izaya Orihara." Izaya pressed his face against Shizuo's chest, blushing. "Ha... it's rather rude to enter someones home without saying a simple 'hello'..."_

_~ flash back end~_

Izaya lightly smiled at the memory, but soon blushed at the thought of their first time. Izaya shook his head, trying to make the thought leave his mind. The twins turned their heads to see Izaya, who was still lightly blushing. "Are you ready?" Mairu asked. Izaya was still for a moment, then lightly smiled. "Yes."  
Soft music was soon heard. Mairu and Kururi stepped through the large twin doors into the main room, walking down the aisle, leaving some flower petals behind them. "So, my princess is actually getting married." Izaya turned to see his father smiling at him. "I guess so... you really don't mind that it's to the man you've been trying to keep me away from for years, right?" Izaya's father closed his eyes for a moment and linked his arm with Izaya's. "As long as your truly happy, I'm fine with it." Izaya smiled up at his father, who soon said "Shall we go?". "Yes."  
The two stepped through the open doors, and walked down the aisle. All eyes were soon on Izaya. Shizuo watched him in awe. As Izaya got to the altar, his father quickly kissed his cheek and took his seat. Izaya stepped forward to stand beside Shizuo, who was lightly smiling at him. Shizuo leaned down slightly and whispered "You look beautiful, Izaya.". Izaya faintly blushed and whispered a soft "Thank you~" back.

"I, Izaya Orihara, take you, Shizuo Heiwajima, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honer you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in the good times and the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart for all the days of my life~"  
"I, Shizuo Heiwajima, take you, Izaya Orihara, to be my beloved... wife," Izaya couldn't help but smile at that. "to have and to hold you, to honer you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in the good times and the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart for all the days of my life."  
The priest now spook. "You are now husband and 'wife'. You may kiss the bride."  
Izaya lightly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, and Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's waist, softly kissing each others lips.

At the after party, Izaya went over to talk to Vorona. "I'm glad you could come today, Vorona." "As am I. You and Shizuo really do look great together." Izaya lightly smiled. "Oh, I really appreciate you helping us plan the wedding, I think it turned out lovely." "Yes, it did, and it was the least I could do for you two." Shinra soon called from the other side of the room "It's time to throw the bouquet!". "Will you be up with the others, Vorona?" "I suppose." "Well, good luck~" Izaya said as he turned to walk over to the other side of the room. Vorona slowly followed, stopping at the end of the group of (mainly) females. Izaya stood holding the flowers with his back to the group.  
"1~, 2~, 3~!" The bouquet was then in the air. In a few seconds, Vorona looked down to see the bouquet in her hands. Izaya smiled at her when she looked back up. She then looked over at Tom, who smiled at her also, making her blush lightly as she looked back down at the flowers.  
Izaya looked over at Shizuo for a moment, then back to Vorona. 'I have Shizu-rin's attention once again, and it would seem that Vorona has caught someone else's~"


End file.
